


A World We Left Behind

by WhatsGoode



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Lesbian AU, crygi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsGoode/pseuds/WhatsGoode
Summary: Crystal never says a word at a time like this. She fell in love with Gigi at first sight. This beauty is Crystal's wildest teenage dream.It’s okay. She could keep all that crush in her deep heart. As they all know, Gigi and her are like two parallel lines that never intersect, aren’t they? They wouldn't have anything to do with each other. No way.In any case, accidents will happen. It will pop up, break the peace of life, cause a ripple.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A World We Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m so sorry that English is not my first language. There is no Beta and may be a lot of grammatical mistakes. I’ll try my best. ;-) These girls are so cute I love them! *Also, sorry for some of the fictions. Forgive me.

Crystal's dream is shattered by a high-pitched alarm, and she turns it off in a fit of rage. Her face buries in the pillow and she moans.

But today is Monday. She needs to get up more earlier than usual on Monday.

Reluctantly, she gets out of bed, she rubbes her red curly hair and scoures the closet for clothes for the day. Thinking about matching her classic blue eye shadow and red lipstick with her trademark mass of glitter makeup, she decided to wear this sparkly denim fringed jacket and her bright red skirt, along with a few necklaces and a stack of rings that are essential to her look. This may be a little over. But she thought it was a worthwhile little tricky to impress someone. Although that person might even don't know her name anyway.

Crystal likes Fridays, even though she have to get up early. But she has her favorite art class in the afternoon, and even better, she could have a chance to meet Gigi at café. She always likes to buy an espresso on a Friday morning, before school. Crystal found this by chance.

No one here is unaware of Gigi Goode, and not just because she's hot, has a super skinny supermodel body, is a school head cheerleader and straight a student, and has nearly 1M Instagram followers, and because she is the sole heir to the Goode family large fortune.

She has soft pretty blond and fair flawless skin, her eyes are light grey blue, and she looks a bit cold. Her lovely nose is a perfect example of all the girls who wanted to do nose jobs. Her mouth is always sweet and soft red. This slim supermodel figure is wrapped in a well-cut size 0 designer dress and always wearing her Louboutin heels. 

Almost everyone at school want to be her friend. She is a beautiful exception, loved but never spoiled, always kind, always making the right and sensible choices, that all the teachers and parents are raving about. 

"She‘s definitely a robot. There's no human emotion in her program.” said one of Crystal's friends, rolling her eyes. They all agreed that Gigi must be a fake bitch, and that she must have a Secret Diary filled with vicious horrible things about all of them, just like Regina George.

Crystal never says a word at a time like this. She fell in love with Gigi at first sight. This beauty is Crystal's wildest teenage dream.

It’s okay. She could keep all that crush in her deep heart. As they all know, Gigi and her are like two parallel lines that never intersect, aren’t they? They wouldn't have anything to do with each other. No way.

In any case, accidents will happen. It will pop up, break the peace of life, cause a ripple.

During the P.E. class, Crystal met up in the woods with her little group, "Get Dusted Girls" , for a quiet smoke, Daya brings good news, “I met Rosy yesterday! She told me that her friends and her were going to have a big party on Saturday night. And guess what? She invited US! "

"Is she the skinny pretty sweetheart you saw at the club last time? Wow, that's awesome! I know you've been thinking about her for a long time. " Lux said, grabbing Daya's wrist and shaking happily.

"Oh oh, watch out! That girl looks so sweet, but we all know she could be REALLY crazy just like you. She’s your meant to be." Daegen added. 

“Hey, girls! Now is not the time to judge my flat love life and who is my destiny. We have to think about what we're going to wear. It's a costume party and we can't wear too over. " Daya blushes and Crystal pretends not to notice.

"In order not to scare away those sweetie, in order to let us have a good night... " Lux lengthened the voice. 

“All right, let's put away our crazy clown costumes this time, I've got a good idea. " Crystal puts out her cigarette and squints at the cheerleaders in training, "When it comes to being sexy, pretty and wild, there's no better choice than being like the cheerleaders. Of course, we will still do this in our 'get dusted' way. "

"WE'RE GOING TO GET CAUGHT! " Jackie's nerves were so raw that she began to try to persuade Crystal just give up and be out of the adventure. 

"It's all right, Jackie. Lux has already scouted it for us. It's Friday morning which is the shopping day of Gigi, Nicky and Jaida, so they won’t come back for sure." Crystal reassures Jackie that nothing will go wrong, "All we have to do is get in there, grab some of those cheerleading outfits, and quietly return them on Monday morning. " Crystal blinks, she added, "If you're worried about Jan, your blonde sweetheart, rest assured. She literally knows nothing about this and she won't be involved. We'll be fine. "

In the teacher's eyes, a model student with good grades, after enduring repeated taunts from Dahlia, Jackie is finally tempted to do something out of the ordinary as revenge for her “generous treatment”.

Knowing what Crystal's plan was, Jackie decided to use the opportunity to help her complete the mission. Crystal thinks Jackie was still upset about what happened at lunch. And because of that, they are allowed into the locker room. 

In all high schools, the nerdy good student will always be picked on by the pretty mean girls. Unfortunately, Jackie was on Dahlia's radar.

As a neighbor of Miss Goode who is the school's Queen Bee, Dahlia also enjoys a relatively high reputation, and her teasing of Jackie has been elevated from verbal satire to actual behavior in order to make her seem more untouchable.

During the lunchtime, Dahlia tried to "accidentally" throw a smoothie at Jackie, but Jan, the energetic blonde on the cheerleading squad, noticed this incident, and to protect Jackie from the bully, this smoothie was thrown at her. The ruckus caught Gigi's attention, she came over to comfort Jan and apologize to her and Jackie, then called Dahlia away. Crystal heard some blame for Dahlia faintly. Jackie was still in a state of frozen and was moved as fuck. Jan consoled Jackie by saying, "It's okay. We all have a spare cheerleading uniform in the locker room. " So Jackie made a sincere request that let her wash her clothes and she‘ll return it to her. Jan finally agreed and asked her to pick it up after school in the locker room, which is why they're here now in reasonable condition.

Jackie thought for a moment, holding Jan's Strawberry smoothie cheerleading outfit, as if determined to say, "After everything they've done to us, just a little forced borrowing, I think it's a bargain. I'm still in. "

"Daegen earlier duped two cups of coffee into getting the spare key chain, " said Crystal cheerfully. "Well, let's see which lucky girl's closet we're going to raid! "


End file.
